Computers are becoming an increasingly popular platform for displaying and storing pictures. Oftentimes, however, the pictures being displayed or printed by the computer do not fill up the entire output area, leaving a background area that does not complement the image. For example, the screen or window in which pictures are displayed may have a white, blue, or other fixed-color background. This can be problematic as it can detract from the user experience when viewing images.